Scabs
by Woop D.D. Doo
Summary: Charlotte learns the truth about her 'astronaut' parents...REALLY rushed, sorry. I wrote this in about ten minutes. ONE-SHOT. Asterisks aren't working, so I'm sorry if it seems like it jumps around. :c


_**I DO NOT OWN "MAKING FIENDS". I do own the concept of this story and the writing. c:**_

**SCABS**  
><em>by Woop D. D. Doo<em>

The small blue girl trotted through the town. The shadowy alleys and dark buildings were stark in comparison to her bright body. She hummed a nameless tune to herself, her thin arms swinging by her sides. She wore all blue and a bright bow in her curly hair.

She made her way through Clamburg and back to her home, which also was very bright in comparison to the rest of the town. Actually, the house and lawn was bright in comparison to _anything._

The girl skipped across the well-kept, grassy lawn and threw open the door. She didn't bother closing it behind her, as usual. Her dress swished against her skinny legs as she hummed away, bouncing into the living room.

"Charlotte," a voice said from behind her, and she turned.

"Oh, Grandma Charlene!" the blue girl chirruped, clapping her hands together. The robust woman waddled out from behind the door, the two ribbons on either side of her head bobbing as she walked. She carried a tray of warm-smelling cookies, which she set down on the coffee table beside Charlotte.

"Grandma Charlene?" the girl frowned rather uncharacteristically, her shoulders slumping. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Her grandma-as equally blue as the girl, herself-was also frowning, a troubled glare on her face. She stepped closer to Charlotte, looking down at the girl. Well, really she was more or less staring at the ground around Charlotte's shoes, averting the blue girl's eager gaze.

"Why were you hiding behind the door, Grandma Charlene?" Charlotte cocked her head, and then gave a start. "Oh! I know! Were you playing hide-and-seek? You're not very good at it if you show where you are, you know. I can teach you how to play if you want to, tee-hee!"

The girl started skipping around again, darting around in circles. She let loose her signature laugh of _tee-hee!_ and whipped her head around in all directions, searching for a proper hiding place.

"Charlotte, wait-"

"Whee!" the blue girl cried, waving her arms and dashing towards the nearest bookcase. "I think I'll hide behind this! Oh, but you're watching. Turn around, or you'll be able to see where I hide!"

"Charlotte, I-"

"C'mon, Grandma, turn! _Turn-turn-turn around, turning on your toes! I like to turn and spin and twirl, and that is how it goes!"_

Charlotte slid away from the bookcase and hopped over to Charlene, grabbing her dress and forcefully dragging her around in circles-or, at least, trying to. Grandma Charlene stood with her feet rooted to the ground.

"Charlotte, wait a second, I-"

"_Twirly-swirly-curly-burly!"_ Charlotte sang cheerfully, still trying to spin her grandmother.

"Charlotte, your parents aren't in space!" Charlene shrieked.

Charlotte's hands fell away from her grandmother's dress. She looked up at her with wide, blue eyes, full of wonder and interest.

"Wh-what do you mean, Grandma Charlene?"

Usually, Charlotte would've giggled at the way the words rhymed. Usually.

"Your parents…they're…" Charlene bowed her head, one of her ribbons falling from her head and landing on the floor. Charlotte's hands hung limply by her sides, her shoulders slouched.

"They're..?" the little blue girl prompted her grandmother, her heart swaying. Her heart _never_ swayed, but there it was, feeling like it was crushed before Charlene even answered her.

"They're not in space, Charlotte," Charlene repeated, wringing her hands.

"They're…they're _dead,_ Charlotte…"

Charlotte had a feeling that was what she was going to say, but the words still sent a wave of shock through her entire body, from her hair follicles to her toenails. _Dead._ That word was never used. Not even in Clamburg, the city of darkness and misery.

Charlotte's head swam, her knees quivering. Charlene couldn't be serious; no…Charlotte's parents were in space, astronauts in some big spaceship somewhere with the stars! They were…were…

_What day is it? _Her head reeled, trying to make herself think logically. _Is it…is it April Fools' Day? It has to be…this has to be…_

Charlotte was crying. Charlotte _never_ cried. Her grandmother and her were the only happy people in Clamburg-they could _never_ be sad. It was their job to bring light to the town.

Charlene said something. Charlotte didn't hear her.

It was hot and cramped and too bright in the room. She had to get out of there, had to get away from this.

Charlene reached for Charlotte, but the blue girl was already out the door, leaving a flying trail of shining tears behind her.

Charlotte sat in the dead grass, legs hung over the ledge. She grabbed handfuls of grass beside her legs, tearing them from the ground.

She stared out at the sea, the jagged rocks below her peering through the churning waves. The girl blinked her blue, watery eyes, and the closed them.

_Dead._

_Dead._

_Dead._

_Your parents are dead…_

"Charlotte," said a distinct, familiar accent from behind her. She jumped in surprise, her head snapping around to look at her.

She was green, her hair in two pigtails on each side of her head. Her eyes, just as wide as Charlotte's, widened when she saw the blue girl.

"V-Vendetta?" Charlotte managed, swiftly lifting a hand to wipe her own eyes. "What are you doing here..?"

Vendetta, the green girl with the pigtails, cleared her throat, and then sniffed.

"Charlotte, what are _you _doing here?" she growled in her thick, foreign accent.

Charlotte turned back towards the sea, swinging her legs.

"Why were you crying?" Vendetta snapped, and then grumbled. "…not that I would care about it or anything…_stupid blue girl."_

Charlotte's eyes began to water again, her heart sinking.

_Your parents are dead._

_Stupid blue girl._

Said blue girl felt warmth beside her, and she turned her head slightly to see Vendetta leaning her green shoulder onto Charlotte's.

"Who made you feel bad?" Vendetta growled quietly.

Charlotte sniffled, her head rolling forward. She stared down at the water-drops splattering down on her lap, her chin quivering.

"I _am_ the only one that can make Charlotte feel bad, you know," Vendetta said.

Charlotte felt something in her chest, a deep pressure pushing down inside of her ribcage. Something rushed through her throat, and she choked out a loud sob.

"Charlotte-" Vendetta stopped herself. She lifted a hand to put around the blue girl's shoulder, but quickly drew it back.

"My parents are dead."

Charlotte said it without thinking, or even wanting to. She couldn't see anything but a blur of colors through her watery eyes and eyelashes, and when she lifted her tired head to look at Vendetta, all Charlotte could see was green.

Vendetta bowed her head and stared down into the waves suddenly, kicking her own feet back and forth.

"I cannot believe that you did not know that." Vendetta sighed.

"What?" Charlotte blinked her narrowed eyes at the green girl.

"How did you not know? You honestly believed that they were in space…" Vendetta closed her eyes and smiled-actually _smiled._ Charlotte stammered, trying to find proper words to say, but all that came out was a hoarse stutter.

"You know, the only reason I made fiend lookalikes of your parents was to cheer you up." She continued smiling, leaning back on her palms. "I knew you were too nice for any of my fiends to destroy you."

"R-really?" was all Charlotte could manage, her heart reluctantly tugging upwards. Just a bit, but it was there.

"Oh, yes…of course." Vendetta winked at Charlotte. Charlotte was surprised that she could see her eyes clearly, now-which meant that her own blue eyes were dry.

Charlotte was smiling. Her arms were wrapped around the green girl, tightly woven into her hair.

"Oh, Vendetta…th-thank you…" she murmured.

Vendetta grumbled something, but didn't push her away.

Charlotte's heart didn't heal, didn't even scab over.

But, here, with Vendetta by her side, she could think that it would.

_**There you have it, the most rushed fan-fiction in existence. Sorry for the disappointment! :c**_


End file.
